The present invention pertains to the field of mobile elevationally adjustable folding stages, and to improvements therein. Stages generally of this type have come into wide-spread use in schools, hotels, convention centers, and other institutions wherein multiple use facilities require the capability of setting up a temporary stage. Such stages are made up of a number of individual sections which are positioned adjacent each other to make an extended stage surface of whatever size is required. When not in use, the individual sections may be folded to compact dimensions, then set aside for storage. Most such stages are made up of at least two stage surface members hinged together to allow the folding action, and have legs which are also pivoted to either fold out of the way or to remain in floor contact position while the stage surfaces fold to the stage position. Often wheels are provided to make the stage section mobile, so that it can be more easily transported from the use area to a storage area.
Elevationally adjustable folding stages have recently been developed to further increase the utility of the folding stage concept. Examples of such developments Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,221 invented by Kermit H. Wilson, Richard C. Bue and Donald R. Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,096 invented by Kermit H. Wilson, Ronald R. Carlson, and Richard C. Bue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,636 invented by Kermit Wilson. Although the stages developed to date have been very successful in achieving their object of providing efficient and useful stages, further improvements are still possible, particularly with regard to stages having a very high maximum height, and also in regard to improving the convenience and efficiency in setting up the stage for use.
With regard to the maximum height of the stage, some designs which perform very well in small stages, or ones with a limited range of elevational adjustment, do not readily lend themselves to larger or higher stages, in part because of the need for increased rigidity to prevent swaying or shaking in a tall stage section. Of course all parts can be proportionately strengthened, but the resulting structure is not necessarily the most efficient in terms of weight, cost and difficulty of handling. The present invention provides a stage which is especially advantageous in stages of great height and load carrying capability, although it is equally well adapted for smaller stages.
The height adjustments in elevationally adjustable stages have proven to be difficult to handle for one person. Prior locking mechanisms for locking telescoping legs at a height have required elimination of the downward force of the stage to release a support pin. Each leg requires a support pin that must be released one at a time which may be difficult to do while relieving the downward force as oftentimes the legs are not within reach of one another, and increasing the time and effort required.
Prior folding mechanisms in folding stages have shown that further improvements are possible in releasing and latching stage surface members. The prior stages have demonstrated a need for lift and fold assistance which minimizes the effort required by a person folding the stage or adjusting the height of the stage. An easy way of locking and releasing both height adjusting pins of a stage surface member from a single remote location is needed.
The present invention addresses these problems associated with folding stages. It is apparent that an improved mechanism and method for folding and elevationally adjusting stages is needed. The present invention solves these problems and others associated with folding stages.